Wrapped in your arms
by Intorpid
Summary: Takes place on Oz's last night before the seal is timed out; GilbertxOz.


a/u: this fanfiction is very special and personal to me. Took hours upon hours of revisiting/revising, and now I have completed this.

Please note...tears will probably come to your eyes. Everyone I have showed this to had the same reaction, and sadly

I normally got a punch in the arm everytime I showed it to someone. Yep. Pretty depressing, made me cry as I wrote it. Anyways,

please r&r. Thank you~

Lyrics are (C) Fireflight.

Time was up. The seal that had been ticking away for quite some time now, had finally reached it's end point, where

both hands met together.

It was a sad night. They had all known that the chain had been growing weaker and weaker by the day. Time was running out.

One of the group had been having impure thoughts of ending the chain permanently, before his Master would be dragged

along with Alice into the Abyss. But Gilbert couldn't bring himself to kill her. Oz was much too happy with Alice

around, and even though his life was ticking away, the raven-haired man knew that he could never do something to

make the blonde-haired boy unhappy.

It was a miserable decision, to simply sit by, and watch the only person in the world that could bring him happiness,

slowly fade away. But it was all he could think to do.

_'Is this the whole picture_

_Or is it just the start?_

_Is this the way you love me?_

_You're capturing my heart'_

He kept a constant vigil by Oz's bed, watching him twitch and fidget. He ocassionally ran a soothing hand through the thick

blonde hair, just trying to calm him, and let him know that he was there...Gilbert would never leave. He would stay by his

master's side until the very end.

_'I used to try and walk alone_

_But I've begun to grow_

_And when you tell me just to rest_

_I'm finally letting go'_

"G-Gil..."

_'I let go'_

Gilbert whipped his head away from his thoughts, looking down at Oz.

"O-Oz...are you--"

A small hand came up to the man's face, cutting off his question. There was no need for Gil to pain himself by asking

if Oz was feeling okay. The blonde knew that he would soon be leaving this world. He wasn't afraid of dying, but there

was something he was honestly terrified of.

He was so scared to leave Gilbert behind.

Gil had already suffered so much, and he had 'just' gotten Oz back. He was going to lose him once more. Ten years of searching,

looking, hoping, praying was about to come back to him. And this time, Oz wasn't sure if Gil would ever get him back.

_'And I'm here to stay _

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know, I'm ok'_

"Gil...A-Alice?"

Gilbert bit his lip, and couldn't bring himself to look in Oz's eyes. Break and Sharon had already come by the room

with the verdict that Alice was gone. It was probably only a matter of minutes before Oz would be gone as well.

Break and Sharon had given their goodbyes to Oz, and left master and servant alone in their final moments.

It was painstakingly obvious the bond that the two shared, and the feelings Gilbert felt for Oz. Even

Break kept his smartass comments to himself. Sharon simply gently pulled him away after they gave the news of

Alice. The two needed this time alone, perhaps to finally seek a moment to spill feelings to the other.

"I-I'm sorry Oz...she's gone."

A small look of shock came into his eyes. He knew he would be following her shortly back where they first met.

_'You cradle me gently _

_Wrapped in your arms.... I'm home'_

Gilbert moved his hand up towards his face, as Oz tried to draw his hand away, but the man kept his hand firmly in place.

He didn't want this to ever end, this beautiful friendship the two of them had shared for so long.

And then he let loose.

He couldn't keep the feelings in any longer.

_'I'm seeing so much clearer_

_Looking through your eyes'_

Oz felt a wetness on his hand, which Gil had firmly kept in place with his own. His servant, his best-friend...was crying.

He choked back tears of his own. The realization of what was really happening was beginning to sink in more & more.

_'I could never find a safer place_

_Even if I tried'_

Gilbert began to sob. He couldn't help it. The feelings were just bursting out of him at the seams. Tears were running down

his face, dripping off of his cheeks onto Oz's face. He just couldn't help it.

He had just gotten Oz back, and now he was going to lose the most important person in the world.

A small choke came to his throat every once in a while, as he tried willing himself to stop. He looked weak in front

of the boy, he finally came to admit, so pathetically loved.

_'All the times I've needed you_

_You've never left my side'_

Oz heard Gilbert sobbing and crying; he could feel his heartbeat slowing. He sighed, with a small quirked smile on his face.

"Gil, look at me..."

He turned Gilbert's face towards him, smiling as best he could, seeing Gilbert's reddened amber eyes, and wet face. He choked back

his own sobs, and began to yank at Gilbert's hair, pulling him close to his face. He could positively feel the heat

radiating from poor embarassed Gil's face, as he neared his master's face.

"Oz--"

Oz sealed off him from talking any further by firmly putting both hands over his mouth, his thick bangs covering his eyes from view.

"Please, just...don't think this is your fault."

A muffled "but" sounded, and the boy continued,

"Gil, shut up."

...simple silence came from Gilbert...

"You've always been here for me Gil..and here you are now, with me. There's nothing I can ever do to repay you for waiting

those ten years for me to come home."

Gilbert sniffed, as Oz removed his hands from his mouth.

_'Don't ever let me go'_

Gilbert was still fighting back the tears from falling as Oz spoke to him, and then, there were suddenly

two hands grabbing at his tie, forcing his head forwards.

His forehead crashed onto Oz's rather awkwardly, and he was suddenly taken away from his breathing just by

looking at Oz, staring up at him, just sadness and regret laced in his eyes.

_'Don't let go'_

"You w-will always be my servant Gilbert. You know that there has never been anyone else but you, who

could ever serve me as faithfully as you have."

Gilbert began to choke once more on his words,

"I will serve you until my life en--"

_'And I'm here to stay _

_Nothing can separate us'_

Gilbert's words were cut abruptly short by a sudden pressed force against his lips. His face flushed of any colour,

and was replaced with a startlingly red blush. Oz's lips were moving against his, willing them to move as well.

Gilbert was too startled, and much too frozen to do anything but stupidly half-stand/half-lay there, feeling his

master's lips moving gently against his own.

_'And I know, I'm ok'_

Oz almost let out a frustrated bit to Gil's lip when he just stood there, gawking at what was happening. Damnit,

if he wasn't going to do anything back in these final moments...

Gil let out a small whimper as Oz roughly bit his lip, and ran his tongue over the bitten area, kissed him

firmly once more, and drew away.

"You are such a whimp Gil."

_'You cradle me gently'_

Gilbert simply looked stupidly at Oz, as Oz's body shuddered a bit, and with all the strength he could muster,

the blonde boy flung his arms around Gil's shoulders, and brought his down to the bed to lay on him, and keep him

warm.

"Oz, b-but--"

"I'm the one dying, damnit Gil, you're going to keep me warm."

Gilbert obliged, but still fiercely embarassed, in light of the circumstances. Oz snuggled his face into the white shirt, squeezing

at Gil's shoulders, as though to hang onto life.

_'Wrapped in your arms'_

Oz sighed with content, feeling his heartbeat slow. He was finally where he always wanted to be, right here, wrapped in

Gilbert's arms.

"You know I love you."

Gil spun to look the blonde in the face, just as his breathing became unnoticed, and his heartbeat beat it's last song.

_'I'm home...'_

And with those simple words to Gilbert, Oz was gone.

And screams of sadness began to echo in the mansion's hallways.

_'I'm home...'_

//end.


End file.
